Ultimate History Battle
by NetBladeZero
Summary: All the villians of Dragon Ball Z and Gt suddenly return one by one!
1. RADITZ

CHAPTER I : RADITZ

IMPORTANT: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER GT AFTER GOKU GOES WITH SHENRON.

EVERYONE is at the Kame house for a party. They are cooking food, playing games, having fun. They are celebrating Goku's going with Shenron and Omega Shenron being destroyed. Everyone is there except Piccolo (who is dead, remember?) Goten and Trunks are also not there, and are at the place where Vegito fought Super Buu after he absorbed Gohan.

"I can't believe Dad is gone forever," Goten says.

"Me neither," says Trunks. "It was great traveling the universe with him. Defeating villains, finding Dragonballs, it was so fun!"

"I wish I could have gone."

"Yeah, it would have been even more fun with you along."

"Uh-huh."

Goten starts to fly into the air. He spots something shining on the ground. He flies down to it.

"Watcha doing?" Trunks asks.

"There's some kind of earrings down here. They're blue."

"Huh? Stay there, here I come."

Trunks flies down.

"Hey these look like Potarra earrings!"(Trunks)

"What're those?"

"They're what my dad and your dad used to fuse before they fought Super Buu after he absorbed you, me and Gohan."

"If we were inside Buu at the time then how do you know this?"

"My dad told me all about it. Now we can't tell anyone we found these okay?"

"Cool"

They fly back to Roshi's Island. Vegeta spots them flying down.

"Hey! Where have you two been?"

"Oh, just reminiscing," Trunks says.

"Hmm," Vegeta says before walking off.

_Kakarot_, Vegeta says in his head. _You continually put your life in danger for the Earth. You didn't care if you died or not. How did you do it?_

Just then, a familiar person lands in front of Vegeta. He has Saiyan armor on, and has very long black hair. Vegeta and this person are in the back of the Kame house, where no one can see them.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" The person says. "You've gone soft."

"Huh?" Vegeta says, looking up. "WHAT? Raditz? How is this possible! How are you here?!"

"I don't even know," Raditz says. "After Kakarot defeated Omega Shenron and went to the Other World, I suddenly appeared at the spot where I died."

"Well, what business do you have here?"

"During all the years I've been dead, I've been training. I saw when Kakarot reached the Super Saiyan level, and ever since I've been trying."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I haven't been able to, but I came closer when you did, and when kakarot's boy did. I finally achieved it when I learned Kakarot's second son and your son could. That infuriated me! Mere children could and I couldn't! That was the last straw."

"You still haven't told me what you want."

"I want to ask you something. You have way more than enough power to take over this planet. You've had it for years. Why haven't you acted?"

"I've abandoned that lifestyle. I've decided to live in peace."

"Are you kidding me? Come on! Join me! Together we can take over this planet! The whole universe! Please! How can you decline this? It's so easy!"

"I'm sorry. Do what you want. But I'll have no part of it."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Vegeta! The prince of all Saiyans! Reduced to this! You must reconsider! What has Kakarot done to you?"

"I've said what I've said. Now are you going to leave or shall I escort you out of my sight myself?"

"Okay, I get it. But before I leave, grant me this. Fight me. Let me see how powerful you've become since I've last seen you."

"Okay. We'll go to where you were defeated by Kakarot."

"Glorious"

The two fly off into the distance.

Everyone else sees them.

"That was Vegeta," Bulma says. "But who was that with him?"

NEXT: OLD PARTNERS 


	2. FRIEZA

CHAPTER II: FREIZA

_LAST TIME…_

_During a special celebration of Goku's going and Omega Shenron being destroyed, Goten and Trunks were at an old battlefield between Vegito and Super Buu. There, they talked about Goku. Upon leaving, Goten found a pair of earrings. These were the legendary Potarra earrings used by Goku and Vegeta to fuse into Vegito. They decided not to tell anyone what they had found, and left. Back on the island, Vegeta encountered an old partner, Raditz. Raditz tried to convince Vegeta to join him in order to take over the universe, but Vegeta declined. Raditz inquired of Vegeta to spar with him, to see how powerful he was. Vegeta accepted, and they flew to their battlefield._

"Let's go!" Trunks yelled to Goten. They are in the hyperbolic time chamber, training. "Put on your earring."

"Are you sure about this, Trunks?" Goten asked. "You know this kind of fusion lasts forever."

"Don't worry, we'll just put up a force field like Vegito did, and let it down when we want to separate."

"But we don't know how to do that."

"I do, I've been preparing for the day I'll get to Potarra fuse ever since my dad told me the story."

"Okay, if you say so."

Goten put on his earring on so did Trunks, on opposite ears. Their bodies started to glow and were attracted to each other. They slammed together very fast. They fused into one body. He wore a purple sleeveless vest with orange lining, purple pants, a white tucked in short sleeve shirt, orange gloves with yellow lining, and orange belt, and white boots with yellow stripes on the fronts on (like Vegeta's). His hair was the color of Trunks' with some black parts and was similar like Vegeta's GT short hair style. One black bang hung down.

"So, what should I call myself?" the new warrior said. "I know! How about Troten?"

Meanwhile, at the battle field where Raditz was killed, he and Vegeta prepared to fight.

"So, who'll go first?" Raditz asked.

"I'll give you that pleasure."

"Okay! Haaaaah!"

Raditz charged toward Vegeta. He threw many punches, all of them easily caught by Vegeta.

"Oh, come on, Raditz," Vegeta said, while catching a punch. "Surely your years of 'training' have paid off!"

Vegeta punched Raditz in the gut, making him spit. He stumbled back in pain, but quickly recovered. He smirked, and disappeared. Vegeta just stood there. Raditz appeared behind him and swung, but Vegeta disappeared and appeared behind him, and grabbed his tail.

Raditz wasn't even fazed. "Do you really think I haven't overcome that?" he said. "Try this on for size."

He powered up. His normal aura turned yellow. His hair turned yellow. He was Super Saiyan!

Vegeta let go and teleported a few feet away. He too powered up. He became a Super Saiyan also.

Raditz hands had big yellow energy balls around each one. Vegeta went into his Galick Gun position. Electricity surged around his hands.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz yelled, and put his hands together and fired.

"Galick…" Vegeta yelled. "GUN!" he says when he fires.

The two energy waves collide, there are many explosions and a beam struggle ensues.

MEANWHILE, ON ROSHI'S ISLAND…

The battle is was intense, the island shook fiercely. Things are falling over. Everyone is stumbling to remain standing.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I'm sensing a very familiar power!" Gohan said. "I haven't felt this power in a LONG time. Wait… Raditz? And there's another familiar power there too, other than Vegeta and Raditz."

BACK ON THE BATTLEFIELD…

The advantage is shifting from Raditz to Vegeta during the beam struggle. The beams finally explode, leaving both fighters badly hurt.

"G..Gre.. 'cough' Great fight. R…Raditz," Vegeta said. "I…I'm very impressed."

"Y..you too, Vege..ta."

"I must say I am impressed also by your amazing display."

"Huh?" Vegeta said. "What are you doing here, you worthless scum!"

Atop a nearby cliff is none other than Frieza.

"How DARE you show yourself in my presence. All my life I've wanted to destroy you." Vegeta said. "It looks like I'll finally get my wish. I hope you enjoyed your time back on earth, cause it's about to end!"

Vegeta returns to normal mode. He flies up toward Frieza.

"Vege…Vegeta!" Raditz said. "What are you doing? It's Master Frieza!"

Frieza just stands there, terrified. He knows he stand no chance, even against Vegeta's normal state. Just when Vegeta is about to deliver a blow, Raditz teleports in front of Frieza. He is hit by the attack, and falls to the ground.

_That fool_, Vegeta thought to himself.

"Hm." Frieza said. "Pitiful. Some Super Saiyan he was."

"Frieza!" Vegeta said. "What are you doing here? Leave now if you don't want to be destroyed."

"Hear me out. I came for the same reason Raditz did. If you join me, we can rule. There's no more Goku to interfere. You are now the strongest Saiyan alive. How can you resist the offer?"

"If I did not take him up on his offer, why would I accept yours, the one person I have hated more than anything or anyone else?"

With that Vegeta proceeded to blast Frieza, destroying him.

"Man that felt really good."

Vegeta flew back to Roshi's island.

"What the heck have you been doing? Where have you been? Who was that you were with? Have you been fighting someone?" Bulma asked.

"Just taking care of some business." Vegeta said.

"Really? And what 'business' could you possibly have?" Bulma asked, putting her fingers in a " " when she said business.

Vegeta was getting angry. "Arrggh! None of yours!" He walked away. "I'm getting something to eat."

Bulma watched as he walked on. "What is going on with him?"

* * *


	3. News

**Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate History Battle**

**NEWS REGARDING THIS STORY**

_** Inconsistency Alert:**_Upon reading the previous chapters, I've noticed some inconsistencies I've created. They are listed below:

**(1)**The Potarra earrings couldn't have been still there on the battlefield where Vegito fought Super Buu. When he allowed himself to be absorbed by Buu, after Goku and Vegeta seperated, Vegeta got prideful and crushed his earring. I don't recall what happened to Goku's, but I imagine it was never seen again after that episode.

See it here at: www. youtube. com/ watch?vtfOvOamROxs

**(2)**Seeing as Freeza(I'm gonna spell it this way) was frozen and shattered(while dead already) along with Cell in Hell by Goku, he is gone forever and couldn't return, but it'll still happen. The same goes for any other villains.

See it here: www. youtube. com/ watch?vuMaPLfqr0gA

_**THERE'S GONNA BE A REWRITE SOON!**_


End file.
